Conventionally, circuit assemblies are known in which a circuit board and a heat dissipation member that is configured to release heat of this circuit board outward are stacked one upon the other. In this type of circuit assembly, a circuit board is bonded to the top of a heat dissipation member with an adhesive. In JP 2005-151617A, a sheet-like member obtained by weaving insulated fibers into a sheet shape is placed on an adhesive that has been applied to the top of a heat dissipation member, and the adhesive substantially uniformly permeates the entire sheet-like member. Then, a circuit member is placed on this sheet-like member and pressed toward the heat dissipation member, and the circuit member is thus fixed to the top of the heat dissipation member.